1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color conversion device, a display device, and a color conversion method that convert input signals into output signals for displaying the image within a predetermined range of a color gamut, and display the colors of the image within the color gamut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally employed is a liquid crystal display device with an RGBW liquid crystal panel in which a pixel W (white) is added to pixels R (red), G (green), and B (blue). The RGBW liquid crystal display device displays an image while partially allocating, to the pixel W, transmission amounts of light from a backlight through the pixels R, G, and B based on RGB data that determines the image display, thus making it possible to reduce luminance of the backlight so as to reduce power consumption.
However, an image having high saturation does not allow the transmission amounts of light from the backlight to be partially allocated to the pixel W, or reduces the amount of allocation, thus being incapable of reducing the power consumption of the backlight. To solve this problem, a liquid crystal display device (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-176247 [JP-A-2008-176247]) reduces the saturation of the image having high saturation to increase the transmission amount of light of the backlight allocable to the pixel W so as to reduce the power consumption of the backlight.
However, the liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2008-176247 reduces the saturation of all colors of the image based on the RGB data, so that visual quality of the displayed image can deteriorate. In particular, a change also occurs in visual quality of memory colors (such as human flesh color and blue colors of the sky) to which human visual characteristics are sensitive, so that an influence of display quality deterioration in the displayed image can be greater than that before the saturation is reduced.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a color conversion device, a display device, and a color conversion method that is capable of suppressing the display quality deterioration due to reduction in saturation of an image.